


Dancing with an Edd

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: “I-Is it… too late?”“Hm?”She rests her head against his shoulder and she swears she can feel his heartbeat quickening, “Is it possible to be friends?”“Is that what you want?”





	Dancing with an Edd

Look, Marie gets it. Of course she knows she's not the nicest person in the world. She knows that for a year straight she's basically tortured Double D. Forced affections on to him that he's never wanted, pretended that he was her boyfriend when he's made it very clear that's not the case, and she's even found herself climbing up into his room without his knowledge. Yeah, she knows she's the worst.

But she has to admit that seeing him on the gymnasium floor dancing away with Miss Perfect Nazz was heartbreaking. Especially when she tried to ask him to dance, and she was honestly being sincere, and he turned her down. More like quietly snuck past her when she wasn't looking.

So, after she completely destroyed the school's speaker, she left her sister's to come sit in the hallway where at least she didn't have to witness him dancing with another girl. A much nicer, prettier girl. A girl he clearly had a thing for just by how anxious he was when she asked him to dance. He was smiling. He was blushing. Well, it wasn't bright enough for her to guarantee that, but she could tell.

She hated that girl. What was so special about her anyway? She had golden blonde hair and she had an amazing personality and she was also athletic. Let's not forget that she's also really nice to everyone, even Marie herself. And it always made her sick.

She's not that smart, though. Yeah, neither is she, but at least she has more thinking power than her. Isn't that what Double D is looking for? A girl he can discuss intellectual stuff with? Who is she kidding? There's no way she could do any of that. Besides, he's probably looking for someone who's at least genuinely kind to him. Like Nazz.

She slides down the wall until she's sitting on the ground and as soon as she does she takes heels off and tosses them over. They hit the nearest locker with a loud bang and she hopes no one comes to check up on it.

Eventually, though, she hears the gymnasium door push open and there's footsteps that stop right next to her. Not bothering to look up, she let's a 'What do you want?’

There was no response. Instead, whoever the person was slid down next to her. They let out a cough that indicates they need her attention, so hesitantly she turns toward them.

And of course it's the source of her problems. Double D.

“You dropped this on your way out,” he holds up a silver bracelet that is definitely hers. It takes her a few moments before she slowly reaches out to take it from him. She doesn't bother giving him a thank you. She slides the bracelet back on and goes back to staring in the other direction, “Are you not feeling well?”

She shrugs.

“Because I saw that you had vandalized the speaker in there and then you stormed out before I could ask you about that,” his voice seemed sincere. She's surprised by him being out here and she's even more surprised that he's sitting so close to her 

“You were?”

“Yes. You seemed rather upset,” she can hear him shuffling around. His knee pushes against her leg and she wonder if she should pull away, but she doesn't. And neither does he.

“I was,” if that wasn't obvious by how she's acting toward him, “Why does that matter?”

“Well…” he lets out a cough, “I wanted to see if I had done something wro-”

Before he can continue, she shoots him a look and she hopes that he can understand that, of course, he's the reason she was sitting alone in a dark hallway, “Oh, I see. May I ask-”

“If you don't already know, then I won't tell you.”

“Are you perhaps jealous of Na-”

She raises a hand, “Don't say her name.”

“So, this is about her,” he grins and honestly she never expected to see that from him. Not during this type of conversation anyway.

“What else would it be about?” She tries to whisper it all in hopes that he can't hear, but she's certain every word is crystal clear for him, “I see you dance with another girl and you expect me not to be upset?”

There's a sympathetic look to the way he looks at her, but there's also a puzzled look, “I could have danced with you.”

“I asked. You ran away from me.”

“I-I… I know and I apologise for that behavior. It wasn't fair. You have to understand that after a while of extreme affections, you've left an impression on me.”

She likes the sound of that. That somehow she's had an influence on him.

“Understand this, though. My feelings toward Nazz are simply platonic. As are hers toward me,” he states that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Then, why the dance?”

“Simple. She wanted to make Kevin jealous.”

That's what got her to shift her eyes back over to him. He wasn't grinning anymore. Instead, he gave her a quick and genuine smile.

“Kevin?”

“Her boyfriend. The guy on the football tea-”

“I know who Kevin is, Double D. I'm just…”

Jealous.

Frustrated.

Embarrassed even.

“I understand. I would have felt the same, but…” he pulls himself off of the floor and lets out a hand, “I think I can make it up to you.”

As soon as she rests her hand in his, he pulls her up. Her chest presses into his and he'd probably be blushing if it weren't so dark in here, but he doesn't pull away. One hand goes on her waist while the other still holds onto hers. She lets her other hand rest on his shoulder. He isn't trembling like he did with Nazz. She can't decide if that's a good or bad sign. He begins swaying them with the beat of the music.

His scent is intoxicating, he's warm against her. She'd usually take this opportunity to go in for a kiss, but she believes just dancing us better.

“So,” he mumbles out after a moment of silence, “Would my assumption be correct in stating that your feelings for me are stronger than just a crush?”

Now she's embarrassed? After everything else?

“It is a good assumption, yes.”

Another grin, “Thought so.”

“Is there a problem with that?” She asks with a shaky voice.

“No problem here.”

“Because history proves otherwise, you know,” after she said it, he releases her hand and now both of his are wrapped around her. Hers slowly go around his neck.

“It was never your feelings that kept me away. It was the continuous forced affections.”

It makes sense. She wonders what would've happened if she acted… Well, normal. Instead of chasing him around, she could have tried being friends.

“I-Is it… too late?”

“Hm?”

She rests her head against his shoulder and she swears she can feel his heartbeat quickening, “Is it possible to be friends?”

“Is that what you want?”

She smiles against his neck, “Of course if it leads to your confession of falling in love with me I won't complain.”

There's a chuckle that falls past his lips, then he bends down until his mouth is pressed into her ear, “I can guarantee you that as a possibility.”


End file.
